Precious Little Nothing
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Could you imagine not being able to be yourself? To not have the freedoms to do as you please? While you cry in your room over measly nothings, I'm just a carbon copy of something once existing. One day, I will be thrown away and you will never remember the turmoil I faced because of you, you wretched brat.


I could never imagine something like this. I can't imagine a world like this. So uncomfortable... So upsetting... I'd spit on all of their graves. Loud, obnoxious, intrusive, clinging onto life as if they have purpose. I would not and can not tolerate them under any circumstances. However, it's not like they will ever know. The ones who live happily on this god forsaken alternate dimension, not realizing what luxuries they have. Oh but what do I know, I'm just an alternate doll!

It's funny really. I and only three others know this secret, the secret that all these characters are nothing but living dolls. They think that they were the great heroes and villains of their world, even going so far as to brag about it but I know better. They don't realize that the memories they have, they never lived it. They act as though they have but in reality the memory was implanted into their brains.

Annoying, cocky, selfish, arrogant. In this dreadful place there are only two people that I like. One is a little blonde doll by the name of Lucas, I have been watching him fight for some time and he understands my sentiment. Though his personality is just a carbon copy of the original I liked him. He wasn't as wishy washy or annoyingly bothersome as others and I enjoyed his company. That is, of course, before the child 'Sakurai' became bored of him and threw him away. He got new dolls after that, his precious children into the collection of dolls I loathe.

Ridiculous, thoughtless, incredulous, irritating. The other one I liked, was a strong young man by the name of Ike. He is truly a wonder to behold. Strong, silent, understanding, there was no rowdiness coming from him. I loved to touch his muscles as he spoke to me about his view of the world. He wasn't a carbon copy, he had thoughts and ideas of his own, thoughts which inspire me. He was kind to me and knew how to treat me and I liked that. He was smart enough to have some clue on what was going on, mainly with the fact that all legendary heroes have somehow been gathered into another world, only to fight and somehow never age.

Then as time goes on he aged. I think the little brat was on to us. He became and even more buffed up version of himself who I wasn't sure 'fought for his friends'. His outer personality was changed into some type of stereotypical weight lifter but I knew better. He's still in there, the old him. He tried to talk to me so many but as always the precious 'children' call upon him for other things. Brainwash... All manipulated...

... Is there another insult I should add? Maybe this time for the delusional child that dare do this? Is there any point to his ridiculous game? Is there any point in him being so... controlling?

Why I am so bitter I will never know. I have no personality, I have no carbon copy and paste. My character never had any sort of personality, just an alternate for a character with no name.

I am you.

I am what you are.

I have no personality.

I am just a mirror of your personal opinion.

Don't look at me like that, I wish I had the free will to have personality.

Of course that child is looking at me.

He has his large hand gripping at my body.

I knew he was standing there, from the moment I talked about Ike.

I will be taken away and rebuilt again.

I hope to have insulted him.

I hope to have break him.

And realize...

We aren't his little dolls forced to fight.

He cannot be given the childhood he lost.

His fantasies will not come true.

As long as I'm a-

a-

a-

a-

...

Rebooting...

.

.

.

Reboot complete, now scanning SD card...

.

.

.

Scanning complete. Personality inputted. Bugs removed. Memory wiped out. Alternate Costume #2: Female Villager with Pink Color Scheme has been made. Thank you for using Nintendo Services, we hope to see you again!


End file.
